


A través del tiempo

by LadyEluney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Miraculous Shipping Week, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEluney/pseuds/LadyEluney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Especial por la semana de San Valentín] Porque todos necesitamos un poco de amor en nuestras vidas. Y casi siempre llega de la forma menos esperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impensado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino piensa en todo lo que pasó hasta darse cuenta quién le gustaba en realidad.

**N** ino no recuerda cuándo o cómo fue que Alya comenzó a gustarle. Simplemente sucedió, algo totalmente inesperado, como casi todo en su vida.

Recuerda haber tenido una profunda charla con ella aquel día en el zoológico, cuando Ladybug los encerró juntos en una jaula.

Allí, él le confesó que quien en realidad le gustaba era Marinette, pero que había dicho su nombre por el temor de ser rechazado.

Alya pareció comprenderlo rápidamente. Ella, enojada con su amiga, aflojó la lengua y confesó que quien le gustaba a Marinette era Adrien, y era tan cabeza dura en esa cuestión que Nino sintió que no tenía casi esperanzas.

A pesar de todo, Nino comprendió ¿Como podría él competir con Adrien Agreste? Realmente no tenía esperanzas frente a semejante competencia.

Con el corazón lastimado, Nino decidió ayudar a Alya en su misión de hacer que Adrien note a Marinette, pues ambos coincidían en que realmente hacían una bonita pareja. Ambos idiotas y despistados, pero bonita pareja al final.

Armaron una mentira: a partir de ese momento Nino y Alya serían pareja ante los ojos de los demás. Eso causaría cero culpa en sus amigos el día que tengan un romance.

Comenzaron a salir los cuatro juntos a todas partes. Hacían los proyectos de la escuela en grupos, y si eran en parejas, siempre trataban de que Adrien y Marinette lo hicieran juntos.

Los planes comenzaron a dar pequeños resultados. Marinette se desenvolvía mejor frente a Adrien, y los cuatro llegaron a formar una fuerte amistad.

Pero a pesar de todo, los sentimientos de Nino estaban lastimados. Y Alya fue su único apoyo, la única que lo sabia todo, y que conocía cuánto había dejado de lado para la felicidad de los demás.

Nino sabía que la podía llamar a las tres de la madrugada de un domingo, con la voz cortada y lágrimas en los ojos. Ella estaba ahí, no le importaba.

Nino apreciaba eso.

En ocasiones iba a tomar juntos un café para hablar de sus cosas, tanto de cosas profundas como el sentido de la vida y porqué Chloé era tan odiosa, o de cosas tan banales –pero importante para ellos– como música o la escritura. Poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en el cable a tierra y el sostén del acostumbraron rápidamente a la compañía mutua, y sus momentos favoritos eran cuando compartían un agradable momento de silencio, o cuando fingían mirar una película junto a sus amigos, pero era la excusa perfecta para abrazar a Alya y tenerla cerca.

Corría el anteúltimo año de secundaría, exactamente una semana antes de que finalizaran las clases y comenzaran las vacaciones y, en esas fechas fue el día en que realmente se dio cuenta que le gustaba su amiga. Un Akuma tomó a Alya como prisionera –Nino ya le había advertido que estar dando vueltas alrededor de Ladybug le traería problemas– y la llevó a la punta de la torre Eiffel, para luego empujarla sólo por diversión.

Nino vio todo desde abajo. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil por el miedo.

Chat Noir llegó a tiempo para salvarla y la dejó a su lado.

—La dejo a tu cuidado, amigo —dijo el héroe y se fue. Al menos eso le dijo Alya que sucedió. Nino realmente no recordaba eso.

Lo que sí recordaba era que luego de ver que ella estaba bien, sin pensarlo y actuando por impulso, la besó.

Se sintió bien ser correspondido.

**· · ·**

**E** l amor entre Nino y Alya llegó sin anunciarse, inesperado y hermoso. Allí fue cuando la mentira se convirtió en realidad.

**· · ·**

**L** a amistad entre los cuatro se fortaleció con los años siguientes. Una muestra de su amistad era que ahora, en el último año de universidad, los cuatro habían decidido vivir juntos –en realidad surgió como un complot entre Nino, Alya y Marinette para ayudar a Adrien, pero eso él no lo tenía que saber–.

Nino descansaba en su habitación, la música estaba baja, los libros cerrados sobre el escritorio. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Hasta que...

La sintió llegar como un tornado: la puerta se abrió y se cerró con un fuerte golpazo, escuchó que tiró sus cosas en la sala. Sus tacones golpeaban el suelo. Sintió que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Marinette, y gritó con exasperación –Marinette y Adrien habían desaparecido _otra vez_ –, Nino sonrió de medio lado, divertido por la actitud de Alya. Por el ruido de sus tacones dedujo que subía los escalones hasta su habitación. Alya abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso.

—¡NINO! —saltó a su cama y lo abrazó con fuerza— ¡Les gustó! ¡Me eligieron a mí!

Los ojos de Alya brillaban de felicidad y la sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro. Nino no puedo evitar sonreír también. La abrazó y la besó, feliz por ella.

Alya era la nueva columnista y reportera en el multimedios más prestigioso de París. Su sueño se había cumplido.

Y Nino no podía estar más feliz por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no me gusta como quedó, el romance no es mi fuerte.
> 
> Vi esto en un post en tumblr, y como hace rato que tengo ganas de subir algo para este fandom... acá está el resultado.
> 
> Espero haberlos entretenido un poco, aunque sea para bien o para mal.
> 
> Cualquier propuesta, queja o corrección no duden en decirlo.  
> Estaba publicando esto en Fanfiction y en Wattpad y decidí pasarlo aquí. Sip, soy nueva :)


	2. Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una confesión

**D** efinitivamente los odiaba. Juleka odiaba con toda su alma esos problemas de factorización. Odiaba las matemáticas en general. En secreto, deseaba ser un poco más como Max. Eso la ayudaría un poco con sus tareas.

Estaba tan concentrada en intentar resolver los problemas matemáticos que no se dio cuenta que Rose le había pasado un papel con un mensaje, con suma discreción.

«En el recreo tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.»

Juleka no era la persona más paciente de todas. Era realmente ansiosa a pesar de su apariencia tranquila. Preocupada y ansiosa, volvió la mirada a Rose y sus ojos serenos y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lograron calmarla.

Realmente quería hablar con ella y preguntarle qué sucedía, o le diera unas pocas palabras para calmar su ansiedad, pero el profesor de Matemáticas tenía un super oído y reaccionaba ante cualquier susurro. Prefirió morderse la lengua y quedarse callada antes de causar problemas. Los veinte minutos que quedaban de clases serían un infierno.

Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase, Juleka juntó rápidamente sus cosas, salió corriendo al patio, y esperó a Rose al final de las escaleras.

Rose fue la última en salir del salón. Al encontrarse, Rose la llevó a un lugar apartado. Observó hacia los lados y se aseguró que nadie las estuviese mirando. Del bolsillo de su bolso sacó dos pedazos pequeños de papel y se los enseñó a Juleka.

Juleka abrió grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa.

—¡Son entradas par...!—Rose le tapó la boca para acallar sus gritos. Una tierna risa salió de su boca.

—Lo sé. Gané las entradas en un concurso de la radio, y quiero que tú me acompañes.

Juleka asintió. La mano de Rose aún le impedía hablar.

**· · ·**

**E** l día había llegado. Juleka había desperdiciado toda la mañana del sábado buscando la ropa adecuada, pues hoy sería el día, ya lo había decidido.

Se había decantado por unos jeans oscuros, unos zapatos bajos color negro, su camiseta violeta favorita y una chaqueta corta de cuero. Se maquilló de forma habitual, pero sencilla.

Solo quedaba que Rose pasara por ella. Habían acordado ir juntas en taxi y luego sus respectivos padres las buscarían.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa ya preparada para irse, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Estaba ansiosa, sus manos temblaban y seguro su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y lo terminó en unos pocos tragos.

El timbre de su casa sonó, alertando la llegada de Rose. Su perra ladró, y cuando Juleka abrió la puerta, la pequeña perra comenzó a saltar alrededor de Rose, reconociendo a su amiga de años al instante.

Rose estaba hermosa. Vestía una remera larga color rosa pálido y unos leggins negros. Traía puestas sus botas favoritas –las blancas sin tacón que le llegaban al tobillo– y el maquillaje era muy natural, destacaba el delineador negro, que hacía resaltar sus lindos ojos claros.

Juleka guardó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Llámame cuando llegues y cuando necesites que te busque —le dijo su madre—. Disfruten el concierto —la mujer de largo cabello oscuro se despidió de ambas jóvenes y las vio partir en el taxi.

La espera se hizo interminable, pero había valido la pena cuando lograron llegar al medio del estadio y sentarse al medio. Ya se escuchaban gritos y había mucho ruido aunque aún estaban los teloneros.

Media hora después, la banda de apertura terminó y se hizo el gran anuncio, las luces se apagaron y solo quedaron algunas pequeñas luces prendidas.

El sonido de la guitarra comenzó a sentirse por todas partes, las luces se prendieron de golpe y Jagged Stone salió de una equina del escenario para ir caminando lentamente hacia el centro mientras tocaba la guitarra.

Los flashes de las cámaras y las luces de las pantallas las rodeaban. Los gritos las aturdían. Todo temblaba. Juleka estaba segura que esta noche ambas acabarían sin voz. Poco a poco comenzaron a bailar, cantar –o gritar, no había diferencia–, saltar. La música las guiaba, todos en el estadio estaban drogados de música.

Por las enormes pantallas se podía ver al cantante totalmente transpirado mientras cantaba y bailaba, pero aún así, disfrutando de lo que hacía.

Cuando llegó el momento de la última canción, la más enérgica y la gran favorita, todos parecían hacer una coreografía, saltando y gritando como locos, sintiendo la canción a flor de piel. Todos comenzaron a tomarse de las manos, abrazarse por la cintura o los hombros con las personas que estaban al lado, sin importar si se conocían o no, el fin era disfrutar todos juntos ese momento.

Juleka abrazó a Rose por los hombros, y Rose hizo lo propio, abrazando a Juleka por la cintura.

Todos cantaban al los gritos y se movían al mismo tiempo.

La canción estaba por terminar. Las últimas notas estaban siendo tocadas. La gente comenzó a soltarse y comenzó a aplaudir.

Rose y Juleka se quedaron unidas. Sus cuerpos rozándose y los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—Me gustas —le dijo Juleka en voz alta, pero con los aplausos y los gritos a su alrededor sus palabras se perdieron—. Me gustas, Rose.

**· · ·**

**J** agged Stone dio unas palabras de agradecimiento a todos y se despidió. Las personas seguían aplaudiendo aunque él ya no estuviera en el escenario.

La gente se demoró bastante en dispersarse, nadie se quería ir. Todos estaban eufóricos y llenos de energía.

Juleka y Rose salieron caminando lentamente buscando la salida, tranquilas y hablando de lo genial que había estado el concierto. Era agradable como las personas se saludaban, aun sin conocerse. Todos estaban eufóricos. Gritaban, cantaban, saltaban, corrían; parecían un enorme grupo de amigos. Rose ya se había comunica con sus padres para que la busquen, pero Juleka estaba teniendo problemas con la señal.

Rose notó los problemas de Juleka para comunicarse y le ofreció su teléfono.

Juleka sonrió cuando descubrió que el fondo de pantalla era una foto de ellas juntas.

Lograron salir de allí y tuvieron que caminar varias cuadras calle abajo, ya que las calles estaban cortadas, el tránsito restringido y había mucha gente por todas partes. Sin apuro llegaron al punto acordado con sus padres.

Los padres de Rose ya estaban allí. En cuanto las vieron, las saludaron desde allí, e hicieron gestos para que Rose se apresurara. Era muy tarde en la noche y seguramente querrían descansar luego de un pesado día de trabajo.

Ella, ante la insistencia de sus padres, guardó rápidamente su teléfono en el bolsillo, se paró en la puntas de sus pies, abrazó a Juleka y le besó la mejilla.

—Tú también me gustas —Rose le susurró cerca del oído. Apresuró el paso hacia el auto de sus padres— ¡Gracias por acompañarme! Nos vemos el lunes.

La madre de Juleka la encontró con la mejillas arreboladas, la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, y una hermosa y feliz sonrisa.

Juleka no lo podía creer: _su amor era correspondido_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó escribir sobre Rose y Juleka, me parecen tan distintas pero tan tiernas.
> 
> En fin... espero sus opiniones.


	3. Contraste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de amor de Mylène e Ivan es bastante curiosa, hasta un poco irónica.

**M** ylène siempre fue una chica muy miedosa. Desde pequeña, sus padres la protegían de todo lo que le daba miedo. Por ejemplo, a la noche se quedaban en su habitación hasta que ella se durmiera; cuando creció, reemplazó la presencia de sus padres por una luz de noche.

Mylène siempre supo que era una chica miedosa, y no sentía vergüenza en admitirlo. Curiosamente, piensa que hay que tener cierta valentía para admitir ser cobarde.

**· · ·**

**L** a primera vez que vio a Ivan fue el primer día de la secundaria. Él era el alumno nuevo y realmente no parecía muy feliz.

Lo que más impresionó a Mylène fue que a pesar de corta edad, Ivan se veía muy grande. Se preguntó si él realmente tenía la misma edad que ella y sus compañeros. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, tenía miedo de que Ivan reconociera su miedo, como el cazador a la presa.

Siempre que lo veía acercase, ella se alejaba o tomaba otra dirección, pues no quería enfurecerlo por accidente.

**· · ·**

**M** ylène no era muy buena en los deportes, pero en lo que se destacaba y realmente le gustaba era el voley. A pesar de su corta estatura, ella era muy buena jugando.

Estaban en el campeonato intercolegial de París, ella se había ganado el puesto en el equipo de su escuela. De su curso estaban Alix, Kim, Ivan y ella, además de otros participantes de los demás cursos en el colegio.

En la cancha se encontraban Ivan, Kim, ella y otros tres chicos de su escuela compitiendo. Sólo le faltaban dos puntos para ganar el set y así ganar ese partido eliminatorio.

La persona del equipo contrario sacó, la pelota subió por el aire, atravesó la red. Ivan bloqueó, devolviéndola a la cancha contraria. En dos golpes de abajo, sus rivales les pasaron la pelota, que iba directamente hacia Mylène.

Ella ya los conocía. Todos los equipos hacían lo mismo. Como ella era la que menos estaba en forma y parecía la más débil, le pasaban todas las pelotas, pero por suerte tenía la capacidad de reaccionar rápido y dar buenos golpes. Era en esos momentos cuando sentía como todos sus miedos se disipaban.

Se posicionó para recibir la pelota. En el momento en que la estaba por golpear, un enorme puño se cruza frente a su cara, le golpea el ojo izquierdo y lleva la pelota a la cancha contraria, haciendo que caiga en medio de la cancha, ganando su equipo el punto.

Mylène se sobaba el ojo dañado, ve borroso por el ojo izquierdo y trata de estabilizarse para continuar jugando.

El partido había terminado en esos segundos en los que ella trataba de estabilizarse. Al parecer Kim había hecho un movimiento rápido bloqueando la pelota, cayendo nuevamente en cancha contraria, anotando el punto final.

Alguien se le acerca por detrás, la toma de los hombros y la gira. Era Ivan.

—Lo siento, mi intención no era golpearte —le dijo mientras le ponía algo frío sobre el ojo—. Fue algo involuntario, no pensé que iba a llegar a golpearte. Realmente lo siento.

Por primera vez Mylène se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. Eran grises y realmente parecían sinceros.

—No es nada —lo calmó ella. Tomó la botella de agua que él le ofrecía y se dispuso al salir de la cancha. Mylène notó un pañuelo rosa envuelto en su muñeca. Ivan la tomó del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

—Excelentes partidos, por cierto.

Al parecer no era tan malo como parecía.

**· · ·**

**S** i había algo que a Mylène le gustaba, eran las cosas dulces. Por ese motivo le encantaba ir a la panadería de los padres de Marinette. Ellos hacían cosas deliciosas y podía sentir el amor que le impregnaban a sus creaciones.

El exquisito aroma la envolvió incluso ante de ingresar. Feliz, entró a la panadería. Como algo inusual el lugar estaba casi vacío.

Marinette la atendió al instante:

—¡Hola Mylène! Que bueno que has venido —la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia una mesa al fondo del lugar—. Ven siéntate con los demás.

Los _demás_ eran Alya, Kim, Alix e Ivan. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, hablando y comiendo.

Marinette le acercó un silla que le quitó a otra mesa para que se sentara.

Solo había lugar al lado de Ivan, y aunque no le gustara, se tuvo que sentar ahí.

Un par de horas se le pasó en un segundo, entre risas y charlas y las tonterías que cometía Marinette a causa de su torpeza.

La primera en irse fue Alix, quince minutos después fue Kim quién se despidió de ellos. Alya se retiró cuarenta minutos más tarde con la excusa de tener que cuidar de sus hermanas. Marinette estaba ocupada atendiendo la panadería –ahora llena– ya que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad.

—Entonces... —comenzó a hablar Mylène con notables nervios en la voz. Trataba de iniciar una conversación relajada, pero haber quedado sola con él se lo impedía— ¿Por qué te cambiaron de escuela?

—Ubicación geográfica —respondió Ivan—. En el verano mi familia se mudó de casa y esta escuela quedaba más cerca que la antigua.

Mylène no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, estaba temerosa.

—Oh.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Mylène levantó la cara y vio en la mirada de su compañero verdadera preocupación.

—Eh, sí. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

—Te ves mal.

«Eso fue muy directo», pensó Mylène. Le dio la mejor cara de enojo que pudo.

—No me malentiendas —Ivan levantó sus manos en modo de defensa—. Parece que tuvieras fiebre. Solo eso.

Mylène volvió a mirarse las manos sobre sus piernas.

—Entiendo. Pero estoy bien.

—Bien. Fingiré que te creo —Ivan se levantó de la silla—. Creo que ya es hora de irme.

Marinette se acercó a ellos.

—¿Ya te vas? Justo cuando tengo tiempo libre —se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes en actitud infantil. Mylène rió. El rostro de Marinette cambió, se notó en su mirada que recordó algo—. Espera Ivan, tengo tu libro.

Mylène observó por la ventana, dándose cuenta que la noche ya había caído sobre París.

—¡Oh, no! Ya es de noche. No puedo volver sola a mi casa.

—Si quieres puedo llamarte un taxi —ofreció Marinette mientras le devolvía el libro a Ivan.

—No me dejan viajar sola en taxi, y mucho menos de noche. Mis padres piensan que pueden secuestrarme o algo peor.

—Oh, entiendo —la cara de Marinette parecía decir «tus padres están locos».

—¿Por dónde vives? —preguntó Ivan— Puedo acompañarte.

—En realidad no es muy lejos.

Unos minutos después Ivan y Mylène salieron juntos de la panadería. Cuando Mylène le dio la dirección, Ivan reconoció vivir a un par de calles de allì. Y el tamaño grande del chico sería un gran escudo frente a ladrones o cualquier tipo de malhechor.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta leer?

Ivan metió las manos en sus bolsillos y agachó la cabeza.

—Sí.

Mylène caminaba mirando sus pies.

—Vi que el libro que Marinette te dio era _Adolphe_ ¿Lo has leído?

—Sí. De hecho es mi favorito.

Sinceramente, Mylène no se esperaba eso.

Durante lo que les quedó de viaje hablaron más sinceramente sobre la pasión que ambos compartían: la lectura.

Esa noche Mylène aprendió que no sabía nada sobre el chico que había empezado en su escuela hacía unos meses atrás. Y que también tenía un humor bastante negro.

**· · ·**

**E** l cabello de Mylène siempre fue rebelde. Aunque eso no le impedía experimentar con su pelo.

Desde pequeña siempre andaba haciéndose algo. Varias veces se había cortado el flequillo ella mismo. Un desastre.

Había intentado teñírselo con papeles de colores. Otro desastre.

Durante toda su corta vida lo había tenido de distintas formas: corto, largo, desnivelado, desmechado, corto atrás y largo adelante.

El único experimento que resultó bien fue cuando se lo aclaró lavándoselo con té de manzanilla.

Pero el mayor desafío llegó cuando decidió hacerse rastas. Sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando cruzó la puerta de su casa con ese peinado.

—¿PARA ESO ME PEDISTE DINERO? —fue lo primero que le dijo su padre.

Pero no podían hacer nada. El desastre ya estaba hecho, y a Mylène le encaba como le quedaba.

En la escuela todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Algunos fueron amables, pero simples:

—Me gusta tu nuevo peinado.

Otros fueron un poco pasivo-agresivos:

—No me gustan las rastas, pero en ti quedan... bien.

Chloé también opinó:

—¿Qué te hiciste en la cabeza? —rió cruelmente— Parece que tuvieras un nido sobre ella.

Pero Ivan fue el más sincero:

—Excelente cambio, Mylène ¿Sabes como quedaría mejor? —se desató ese pañuelo rosa que siempre traía enrollado en la muñeca, lo estiró y se lo ató en la cabeza—. Ahora si está completo.

Mylène comenzó a apreciar más su amistad con Ivan.

**· · ·**

**T** odo el grupo estaba entusiasmado por hacer el proyecto audiovisual. Cada uno tenía su rol, como en un verdadero equipo de filmación.

Ella y Adrien serían los actores principales, e Ivan sería el monstruo que impediría que los detectives resolvieran el caso. Algo muy similar a _Scooby Doo_.

Todo iba bien. Pero ver a Ivan con la máscara le recordó todos sus temores y miedos que pensó ya había superado

No sabía exactamente cuantas veces habían filmado la misma escena, y todo por culpa de ella, por su miedo y el terror que le volvía a causar Ivan –ahora con máscara añadida–.

Hacía años que había superado el miedo a su amigo, no quería volver a caer en lo mismo.

Luego de asustarse nuevamente frente a la presencia del monstruo, Chloé tuvo que hablar:

—¡El premio a la actriz más ordinaria, torpe y miedosa es para... Mylène!

A pesar del apoyo de sus compañeros, Mylène se sintió herida. Sabia que era torpe y miedosa, pero Chloé no tenía porqué decirlo de esa manera, y mucho menos reírse de ella.

Salió corriendo del salón de clases, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en un banco.

El único que fue a reconfortarla fue su amigo grandote, Ivan.

—No escuches nada de lo que digan ese montón de cabezas huecas, es fácil ponerse nervioso frente a una cámara —dijo tratando de justificarla—. Pero haces un excelente trabajo. Vamos, prometo asustarte menos.

Ella le sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto.

Ivan buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo dio.

—Ten, es un broche de mi banda favorita, los _Zombies de la Muerte_.

Mylène sonrió, tomó el broche y lo colocó en el pañuelo que él mismo le había dado.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte Ivan, pero tiene razón: soy una mala actriz.

Ivan se sentó a su lado.

—¿En serio vas a hacer caso a lo que diga Chloé? Es una tonta.

Mylène salió corriendo de allí y se encerró en el baño.

Luego de eso recuerda haber despertado en un extraño lugar, rodeada de sus compañeros.

Según ellos, se había convertido en un monstruo que los encerró a todos en capsulas de algo gelatinoso y, que Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron a su escuela para salvarlos.

Pero la mejor parte luego de tener conciencia fue lo primero que vio: las manos de Ivan tomando las suyas y él feliz de volver a verla.

Mylène siempre fue una chica muy miedosa, pero era realmente gracioso que ahora amaba a una persona a la que alguna vez le tuvo miedo. Todo por el hecho de juzgar por las apariencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomé un poco de libertad en el último, pero eso no cambia lo sucedido en el episodio.
> 
> Y sí, también reconozco que la excusa para que Ivan acompañe a Mylène a su casa es bastante tonta, pero necesitaba esa idea o algo similar. Estos tórtolos necesitan más amor del fandom. A fin de cuentas son la única pareja (joven) oficial.


	4. Doble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh, Kim! El amor no es tan complicado como parece.

**N** o. No le iba a suceder otra vez. Ella no podía ganarle. No le importaba que fuese mujer, Alix era una competidora que estaba a la altura, aunque jamás lo confesaría en voz alta.

Vio la meta a unos pocos metros, aceleró el paso y la sobrepasó.

El silbato del profesor anunció el final de la carrera y con un gesto dio a entender que Kim era el ganador.

—¡En tu cara! —gritó señalando a Alix, su competidora— Soy invencible.

Sus compañeros estaban a los lados del profesor, todos con la misma cara de estar cansados con ese asunto. No le importaba. A Kim le gustaba competir y la única persona que aceptaba sus desafíos, que tenía el mismo espíritu competidor que él, y que estaba lo suficientemente preparada para estar a la altura de las circunstancias era Alix.

—Eso ya lo veremos, cabeza hueca.

El sonido del silbato finalizó la discusión antes de que comenzara.

—La clase ha finalizado —gritó el profesor de Educación Física—. Cada uno se va a su casa y no me molesten hasta el martes. Adiós.

—¿Vamos a la panadería de Marinette? —preguntó Kim a sus compañeros.

—¡El último en llegar le paga los croissants a los demás! —gritó Alix mientras se despedía de ellos...y tomaba ventaja con sus patines.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron todos.

«Adoro a esta chica», pensó Kim.

**· · ·**

**D** esde el punto de vista de Kim, Max era una persona inocente, completamente ingenua y, aunque parezca mentira, despistado y un poco tonto. Sí, sus calificaciones en matemáticas, física, química y computación eran excepcionales, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra.

Le faltaba un poco más de humanidad. Cuando Kim lo conoció pensó que Max era un robot o que tenía una especie de calculadora integrada en la cabeza.

En ocasiones Max no se daba cuenta de lo que decía. Por eso Kim sentía que su deber era cuidar de su compañero.

Vio a Max fallar otro tiró fácil en la práctica de fútbol.

«Adoro a este chico», pensó Kim.

**· · ·**

**K** im se sentía confundido. Le gustaba su amistad con Alix y con Max. Sentía que era un hermano para ambos: para Alix era el hermano competidor que peleaban por todo, pero que al final del día se querían como siempre; y para Max era el hermano sobreprotector que lo cuidaba de todos los males del mundo.

Alix era una excelente compañera para sus entrenamientos, siempre se alentaban el uno al otro y sus competencias eran en realidad para comprobar cuánto había avanzado cada uno.

Max era un excelente compañero de videojuegos, lo ayudaba con sus estudios, Kim disfrutaba de su palabrerío excesivamente científico, ademas de que acompañarlo a los museos y ferias científicas no lo aburría tanto como lo demostraba.

Kim ya había superado su enamoramiento por Chloé, el problema era que ahora le gustaban –mucho– dos personas a la vez.

¿Eso estaba bien?

**· · ·**

**C** uando se dio cuenta de sus confundidos y mezclados sentimientos, decidió apartarse de ambos, separarse por completo.

Rechazaba las invitaciones de Max y Alix, no respondía los mensajes o las llamadas, les gritaba sin intención.

A Kim le dolía ver el rostro de sus amigos. A él le costaba mucho no correr a pedirles perdón. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar sus dias con ellos que comenzó a sentirse solo.

Sí, tenía a Ivan como amigo, pero su relación con Max y Alix era distinta. Cada una era diferente, pero ambas eran sumamente especiales e importantes para él.

Nunca pensó sentirse solo nuevamente. Ejercitarse ya no era tan divertido y sin la ayuda de Max había bajado sus calificaciones.

Se sentía desesperado y sin energía. Necesitaba tenerlos a su lado.

Alejarse de ellos no sirvió de nada. Entendió que los quería mucho más que antes.

**· · ·**

**D** ecidió tomarse su tiempo. Internet lo ayudó a despejarse y aclarar sus dudas. Hizo una investigación, consultó a otras personas y leyó notas y artículos. Él no era el único caso en el mundo.

Poco a poco volvió a relacionarse con ambos, cada uno a su tiempo. Les mintió diciéndoles que ellos no tenían nada que ver. El había sido un idiota y se había separado de ambos porque necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—¿A solas para qué? —le preguntaron ambos cuando les metió esa ridícula excusa.

—Necesitaba pensar. Aclarar un poco la mente.

Max no le dijo nada, solo lo comprendió. Alix sí le respondió.

—¿Tú piensas? ¿Desde cuando?

Ambos rieron y todo quedó en el pasado.

Kim comprendió que podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, sucedía más seguido de lo que las personas estaban dispuestas a admitir.

El amor era solo eso: amor. No se podía forzarlo o retorcerlo de ninguna forma.

Quizá sus amigos no supieran cuánto los quería y apreciaba Kim, pero él estaba feliz con tenerlos a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue difícil, pues no veo a ninguno de los tres personajes involucrados ni entre ellos ni con otros. Siento que quedaron muy OoC. Escribí y borré todo varias veces. Hubo muchas versiones y esta es la que más me gustó, pero no me satisfizo por completo.


	5. Agua

**T** om conoció a Sabine un día de lluvia camino a la Escuela de Gastronomía. Él iba en el autobús cuando ella subió. El único lugar disponible era el que estaba a su lado y allí se sentó.

Ninguno habló ni se miró durante el viaje.

Ambos se bajaron en la misma parada, se dirigieron hacia la misma dirección e ingresaron al mismo lugar. Tom se dio cuenta de ello ya que iba detrás.

Los días pasaban y siempre era lo mismo: Tom se subía al autobús, tres paradas más adelante se subía la chica, y luego de diez paradas más se bajaban en el mismo lugar para ir hacia el mismo lado. Lo curioso era que ella siempre se sentaba alrededor de él.

Tom comenzó a observarla. Era una chica menuda, de hermosas curvas y rostro redondo con rasgos chinos o japones, el cabello era negro y le caía lacio hasta la cintura.

Los dias se hicieron semanas, la escena siempre se repetía. A Tom le encantaba observarla. Parecía un ente etéreo, hermoso, ajeno a este mundo.

Tom recuerda el día en que todo cambió.

Ella se subió en su parada habitual, pagó el boleto, y cuando pasó delante de Tom.

—Hola —fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse detrás de él, pero para Tom esa palabra era cielo. Ella tenía una voz hermosa.

A partir de ese día siempre se saludaban. Un _hola_ mutuo era suficiente.

Otro momento importante para su relación fue otro día de lluvia.

Ella subió empapada al autobús, el pelo se pegaba le a la cara y el cabello le caía pesado, la ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se veía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

Lo saludó como era habitual y se sentó delante de él. Tom notó durante el recorrido que ella no dejaba de temblar. Hacía frío y la lluvia no ayudaba en absoluto a elevar unos grados la temperatura.

Cuando se bajaron juntos del autobús, él la detuvo antes de que ella se le adelantara.

—Sé que vamos hacia el mismo lugar, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? —le preguntó señalándole el paraguas.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias —se colocó a su lado para que la lluvia no la mojara—, el mío se rompió con el viento de anoche —le ofreció la mano—. Soy Sabine.

Él le apretó suavemente la mano.

—Tom.

—Lo sé. En mi curso te conocen por tus manos —avergonzado metió su mano libre en bolsillo—. No, no te avergüences —ella le apretó el antebrazo, reconfortándolo—. Comentan que tus manos son mágicas para amasar, y que todo lo que haces con ellas es delicioso. Hasta los profesores lo comentan.

—Gracias... supongo.

Tom estaba nervioso ¿Había halagado sus manos? Era algo bastante extraño. Y bizarro, para qué mentir.

Al entrar al edificio había llegado el momento de separarse. Ella aún tenía frío, estaba pálida y sus labios parecían un papel mojado a punto de romperse.

Tom cerró su paraguas, se sacó la chaqueta y se la ofreció. Ella se negó rotundamente, y prácticamente Tom la obligó a tomarla.

—Me la puedes devolver en el autobús.

Y cada uno se fue a su clase.

Ella desapareció durante una semana. La lluvia la había enfermado.

Cuando regresó, le devolvió la prenda limpia a Tom. Le agradeció en varias oportunidades.

Tom nunca olvidaría el perfume de Sabine en su chaqueta.

**· · ·**

**I** r juntos a la escuela de gastronomía se había hecho costumbre. Con el pasar de los meses comenzaron a realizar pequeños encuentros al finalizar las clases: tomar un café, intercambiar notas, ir al cine, dar un paseo, mirar escaparates. Simplemente disfrutaban la compañía del otro, era gratificante.

Los años de amistad se intensificaron, compartían amistades y buenos momentos. A Tom siempre le gustó Sabine, pero nunca le dijo nada. Si algo tenía que suceder, sucedería a su tiempo.

Él recuerda ese hermoso día cuando ello lo invitó a un paseo a la orilla del Sena. Nada especial, solo caminar y hablar.

El cielo había comenzado a nublarse y había decidido volver a sus casas antes de que la lluvia los sorprendiera.

Ella lo detuvo un instante.

—Tom, quiero decirte algo importante —ella lo tomó de la mano—. Te quiero —pausa. Tom solo la miraba—. Quiero decir que me gustas —ella bajó la mirada—, quiere ser algo más que tu amiga. Confío en ti más que nadie. Y-yo...

Tom acunó su rostro con sus manos. Las mejillas de Sabine estaban rosadas, él podía sentir las propias arder. Ella aún mantenía la mirada baja.

—Yo también —ella lo miró, tenia los ojos brillantes—. También me gustas y también quiero ser más que tu amigo.

Ella largó aire por su nariz y cerró sus ojos. Él se fue acercando poco a poco. Sabine lo abrazó por el cuello.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer cuando ya se estaban besando.

**· · ·**

**A** l año de estar de novios decidieron vivir juntos. Consiguieron una casa, como ellos querían, para poder abrir su soñada panadería en la sala de abajo.

Poco a poco cumplirían sus sueños.

La panadería fue un éxito inmediato. Todos alababan sus productos y cada vez había más gente.

Una enorme tormenta asechaba a París, el viento y la lluvia golpeaban fuerte y decidieron cerrar temprano para poder cenar tranquilos y quedar en un lugar caliente. Tom se encargó de cerrar y acomodar todo. Cuando subió las escaleras Sabine salía del baño.

—Tom, estoy embarazada.

Ambos comenzaron a llorar, emocionados y asustados ante esta nueva etapa en sus vidas. Se abrazaron, se besaron y se amaron, como aún lo siguen haciendo.

¿Acaso todos los momentos importantes y hermosos tenían que pasar cuando lloviera?

En realidad no le importaba mientras Sabine estuviera a su lado.


	6. Distinto

**E** ra su primer día de clases en la Facultad de Arte. Todavía seguían ingresando alumnos al aula, se sentaban y esperaban al profesor. Muy pocos hablaban, pues era el primer día en el primer año y nadie conocía a nadie.

Tamborileaba sus dedos en el pupitre mientras se distraía viendo a los alumnos ingresar. Uno en particular le llamó la atención. Tenía el cabello rojo, no anaranjado, literalmente rojo, como el color de sus uñas pintadas. Él caminaba mirando sus pies. Era pequeño en estatura al compararlo con los demás y su piel se veía clara, posiblemente llena de pecas.

El chico rojo se sentó delante de ella, haciendo que pudiera admirar su cabello más de cerca. Estiró su mano hacia adelante y comparó el color del pelo del chico con el color de sus uñas – _rojo pasión_ según la etiqueta–. Y sí, eran bastantes similares. Le llamó la atención que ese color de cabello tan inusual era natural. Ella sabía reconocer un cabello teñido, pues su madre era estilista.

—Increíble —susurró.

El profesor ingresó, los hizo a callar a todos y se presentó.

Ella sacó su cuaderno y lapicera, pero se le ocurrió una idea y la escondió al instante. Estiró la mano y le tocó el hombro al chico rojo.

Asustado se dio vuelta y la miró.

—¿Me prestas algo para escribir? Es una vergüenza que sea el primer día y ya me haya olvidado eso.

Él se dio la vuelta, buscó en su estuche y le dio una lapicera negra. No dijo ni una palabra, pero a ella no le importaba, sólo quería ver el color de sus ojos.

—Gracias —«Que celeste tan hermoso», pensó.

La lapicera tenia un papel pegado con un nombre: _Nathanaël_.

**· · ·**

**S** us compañeros de clases eran geniales. Siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarse y hacían reuniones recurrentes para ayudarse mutuamente en el estudio. Llegó a conocer un poco más a Nathanaël. Era un chico tímido y reservado, pero con una gran imaginación.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a llamarlo _Rojo_ de forma cariñosa. Al menos era más corto que Nathanaël y más original que Nath. Los más altos le decían _Pequeño Rojo_ , remarcando su poca altura. Por suerte él se lo tomaba con humor y nunca se enojó con nadie por esos apodos.

Era tan pequeño y bueno que le causaba ternura.

**· · ·**

**N** athanaël era muy tímido y casi siempre estaba solo, eran él y su carpeta de dibujos. Generalmente se sentaba en las anchas escaleras del patio interno. Tomó valor y te acercó.

—¿Puedo?

Él se movió hacia un lado, dejándole espacio. Cerró su carpeta y la apretó contra el pecho, ocultando lo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de que estuvieron hablando tranquilamente el tiempo libre entre clase y clase, a ella no se le quitó la curiosidad.

**· · ·**

**C** on el tiempo lograron hacerse amigos. Ella no paraba de dibujar en la equina de sus hojas al Nathanaël, resaltando siempre sus ojos celestes y su cabello exageradamente rojo.

Le dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio.

—Capuchino, tres de azúcar y poca crema.

Nathanaël le sonrió.

—Gracias. Tú sí me conoces.

—Soy tu amiga —le respondió—. Si no sé algo tan básico como eso, pues entonces no sé quién soy —ella le dio un sorbo a su café.

Las ojeras se notaban en ambos. Falta un cuarto de hora para las cuatro de la mañana, pero querían terminar el proyecto. O al menos poder avanzar cuánto pudieran.

Haciendo una profunda investigación –que consistió en preguntarle a cada momento qué es lo que escondía en su cuaderno– descubrió que Nathanaël se había inscrito en un concurso. Tenía que realizar un cómic completo sobre alguna aventura de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero estaba cerca de la fecha de entrega y aún no lo tenía completamente dibujado. Según tenía entendido los mismos héroes de París formarían parte del jurado.

Ella se comprometió en ayudarlo. Dijo ser buena en los dibujos digitales y fue suficiente para que él aceptara su ayuda.

Ella estaba delineando uno de los dibujos. Su vista estaba tan cansada que las lineas se le cruzaban y le costaba enfocar la vista. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, se refregó los ojos y decidió que ya era demasiado trabajo y, que había llegado el momento de descansar.

Dio otro sorbo al café y lo observó: él tenía toda su concentración en el dibujo, el ceño fruncido y su cabello rojo desordenado.

—Creo que es hora de descansar —ella comentó.

—¡No! —el grito la sorprendió— Lo siento, no quise hacerlo... Estoy cansado —se pasó las manos por la cara para quitar el sueño—. Pero si nos detenemos no lo entregaremos a tiempo.

Ella se acercó al Pequeño Rojo y le acarició la cabeza.

—Sí lo haremos, pero para eso debemos descansar.

Los párpados de Nathanaël se cerraban por si solos.

—Está bien, pero solo un momento.

—Como desees.

Se sentaron en la cama a mirar una película en la televisión usando la pared como respaldar. Así se durmieron, hombro a hombro.

**· · ·**

**T** erminaron el trabajo a tiempo, entregando el comic dos días de antes de que se termine el tiempo. Los resultados se publicarían en el Ladyblog de Alya Césaire en un mes.

Ese mes pasó realmente lento y lo único que lograba distraerlos un poco era el estudio, pues tenían encima muchas fechas de exámenes para rendir.

El día decisivo había llegado por fin. Acordaron encontrarse en las escaleras del patio interno de la facultad. Ella se llevó un café y a él le llevó su capuchino tal cual le gustaba. Cuando llegó Nathanaël estaba en el punto acordado. Se notaba la ansiedad en él, por la palidez de su cara y la ojeras bajo los ojos ella dedujo que su amigo no había pasado la noche en vela.

Ni siquiera lo saludó, le dio el capuchino y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias —le sonrió él. Aunque su rostro se notara cansado, ella vio sinceridad en su sonrisa—. Realmente lo necesito.

—¿Listo?

El suspiró profundo.

—No —le pasó la tablet con mano temblorosa—. Hazlo tú.

Ella le hizo el favor, ingresó al Ladyblog y colocó la tablet entre ellos dos para que ambos pudieran ver.

El título era enorme y estaba acompañado por un _collage_ con imágenes de varios de los trabajos entregados:

«Concurso _Crea tu propia aventura_ : Lista de ganadores y menciones especiales»

Abrió la entrada en el blog. La espera mientras la página cargaba se les hizo infinita. Nathanaël desvió la mirada.

—Nath —le dijo ella sin ninguna emoción en la voz y le pasó la tablet. Él la miró, nunca le decía Nath a menos que fuese importante.

Nathanaël ya había aceptado la derrota y desanimado miró lo que le mostraba la pantalla, pero al instante su rostro se animó y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gané! —exclamó. Ella solo pudo sonreír y devolverle el abrazo.

Desde que conoció a Nathanaël siempre le gustó su cabello. Era único, hermoso y brillante. También amaba sus ojos celestes como el mar, siempre tímidos pero llenos de vida, curiosidad e imaginación.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, como la opción era Nathanaël con cualquiera decidí hacer un reader insert, pero es algo distinto. Debo confesar que no me gustan los reader insert porque siento que cuando dice [tu nombre], [nombre de tu padre], [nombre de tu mascota], [lo que sea] interrumpe la lectura. No critico a lxs que les gusta leer ese tipo de escrito ni a lxs que los escriben, es sólo mi opinión y creo que soy la única persona a la que le molesta eso.
> 
> Dejando ese punto aclarado, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot del día.
> 
> Por Dios, como se me complicó escribir Nathanaël.
> 
> ¡Un enorme abrazo!


End file.
